


A Great Cause for Concern

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas arrives in the Undying Lands with an unexpected companion and has some explaining to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A birthday fic for LadyAranel</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2008 MEFA winner - Third Place in Races: Cross-Cultural: Post-Ring War</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Cause for Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

__

  


A/N All characters belong to JRR Tolkien.

 

~~**~~

Legolas paced back and forth, waiting, each intolerable second stretched him almost to the point of screaming.

_'Why? Why? Why?'_

Never had he been one to cause mischief or be reprimanded for anything in Middle Earth. And now he was summoned before the Valar only days after he arrived.

Legolas bowed respectfully as Eönwë entered the room. "Legolas Thranduilion, he is ready for you now."

Legolas entered the chambers of Aulë to find him sitting upon a throne and Gimli standing before him, both looking rather perplexed.

"My lord." Legolas bowed to Aulë.

"Legolas, do you know why you have been called here?" Aulë asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Never before has a dwarf been allowed to sail to Valinor. You knew this, I suppose."

"Yes my lord. But…" Legolas shifting his gaze to Gimli and noticed the dwarf was looking at him rather expectantly.

"But?" Aulë encouraged him.

"My lord, Master Elrond thought highly of Gimli and chose him to go with the Fellowship, and he has been a loyal friend to King Elessar and me since. His heroic deeds in defeating the Dark Lord are legendary. He wishes to spend his remaining days in the tranquility of Valinor and I did not wish to part from him," Legolas replied earnestly. "He is a good and faithful friend to all elves."

Aulë was quiet. Legolas worried. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Legolas was surprised when he saw Lady Galadriel glide into the room.

"My lord Aulë, may I speak on behalf of Gimli, son of Gloin?" Galadriel bowed her head to the Vala.

"You may."

"So many ages in Middle Earth were wasted with ill will between elves and dwarves. When Gimli entered Lothlorien, I saw in him a chance for a mending of those relations, for he was noble and brave, a steadfast ally. A bond unheard of since the dark days was formed between Legolas and Gimli, and it is that friendship that has allowed the dwarves and elves remaining in Middle Earth to forge new relationships." Galadriel placed her hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I know this dwarf's spirit, and he is everything you wished for when you created them."

Gimli beamed at Legolas, who felt hopeful at last that he would not be forced to return to Middle Earth with the dwarf.

"My lord, Aulë, if I am not allowed to remain in these lands, I will be grateful for being allowed to meet our great father and creator. To walk in the greatest lands of Arda is an honor I will treasure the rest of my days. Seeing the Lady Galadriel once more and hearing these words she has spoken of me is a cherished moment indeed," Gimli said, respectfully. "But above all else, I am thankful that I was allowed to share this companionship with Legolas, and that he thought highly enough of me that he would risk your displeasure bringing me here."

Everyone was silent. Legolas could sense the tension in Gimli and Galadriel, both standing stiffly, her hand tightening on Gimli's shoulder. Aulë rose from his throne and walked to stand before the dwarf.

"I risked the displeasure of Ilúvatar to create the dwarves and because they were created outside the Music of the Ainur, strife was caused between elves and dwarves. For this, I am regretful, for I see now before me what a kinship between the two races can accomplish. Manwe has allowed me to grant you acceptance into the Undying Lands, if I so choose." Aulë studied each one of them for a moment. "You will be allowed to stay, Gimli, son of Gloin, not because of your bravery or your honor in battle, but because of your friendship and loyalty. May all the elves of these lands look upon you and see the greatness of dwarves as Legolas and Lady Galadriel have."

"Thank you my lord," Gimli bowing low. Legolas and Lady Galadriel both breathed a sigh of relief before expressing their gratitude.

"Now, if you will excuse us Lady Galadriel and Legolas, there is much I would like to ask Gimli, for I am most curious about my children." Aulë eyes lit up at the prospect of talking to the dwarf. "Legolas, I hope that you will not cause further concern among the Ainur. You will find that most of us are not fond of surprises."

Legolas left the room jerking his hands through his hair. Gimli was thought to be noble and worthy of a private audience with Aulë and Legolas was now known as being one to cause 'concern'.

"Do not worry yourself, Legolas," Lady Galadriel said. "When Frodo and Bilbo arrived here, Gandalf was called before the Valar as well. You are in good company for causing upset in Aman." Winking, she smiled as she left him.

Legolas was not truly ashamed. If the Valar had forbidden Gimli from remaining, he would have returned to Middle Earth with his friend until his last breath was taken. That was when their fellowship would end and not before.


End file.
